Field of the Invention
The application relates generally to the field of photoactive devices and materials and more particularly to methods for forming thin films comprising a dielectric transition metal compound phase and a conductive or semiconducting transition metal compound phase.
Description of the Related Art
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is based on sequential, self-saturating surface reactions, which can provide good conformality and step coverage regardless of the geometry of the structure to be coated. However, deposition of metallic films by ALD has been challenging, in part because ALD is based essentially on thermodynamically favorable half-reactions.
Refractory metal conducting layers are basic building blocks in micro and nano-electronics. Oxidation resistant metal thin films are desirable in a number of contexts. For example, titanium nitride layers are commonly used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry, for example, as a gate electrode material or as a copper diffusion barrier. However, titanium nitride is known to oxidize from the surface when stored in air, likely through grain boundaries, up to depths of tens of nanometers.
Further, photoactive materials and/or electrically conductive photo transparent materials are useful in a wide variety of contexts. For example, photoactive materials can be used to convert radiant energy from photons into electrical energy and are important elements in, for example, solar cells.